The Park
by Love's Consequences
Summary: AU. Set in Season 3. Everything that has happened in the show is the same except Kurt never met Blaine and never went to Dalton. Kurt runs to a park after a jock says something terrible to him and there he meets Blaine.


**Summary: AU. Set in Season 3. Everything that has happened in the show is the same except Kurt never met Blaine and never went to Dalton. After Sue Sylvester's newest campaign add airs, Kurt faces more bullying than he ever has before. He finally breaks down when a jock says something especially mean. He runs to a park, where he meets Blaine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee. If I did, the show would be called Klaine, and I think the story line would be self-explanatory. **

"Do you miss your mommy?" The boy sneered before shoving me into a locker. I immediately pushed myself away from the cold metal and continued walking down the crowded hallway, clutching my messenger bag close to me. I had only walked a few feet before another letterman jacket clad boy stood before me.

"How's being the lady of the house working out for you?" This time the Neanderthal ripped my bag from my grasp and emptied its contents on the floor, scattering them with his foot. I did not answer. I was too tired to come up with a snappy retort like I usually did. I had been receiving this treatment all day, ever since the campaign add had aired late last night.

Sue Sylvester's smear campaign toward my dad had crossed a line last night. She had not only insulted my dad; she had insulted me and had even gone as far as to mention my deceased mother. While I had been the one to predict at the very beginning of my dad's campaign that Coach Sylvester would use my sexuality against my dad, I had not actually believed she would do it. It had been stupid of me to think that she actually gave a damn about me, but she had seemed so protective of me last year when Karofsky threatened to kill me. Well, apparently she did not care enough, because she had brought up the subject in her add last night.

It had started out with the usual: married to a donkey, has a monkey brain, et cetera, et cetera, blah, blah. But then she appeared on the screen and spoke the words that put me in my current situation.

"He cannot even control the mental state of his own family! His son, Kurt Hummel, is the only out gay student at McKinley High School. Now I am not making a statement about gays here. In fact, I used to date one. It's not his sexuality I am calling out. It is his flamboyancy. The kid acts like a girl, sings like a girl, likes boys like a girl, and even dresses like a girl! Now there could be many reasons for his strange determination to be as feminine as he can be, but I think it is the result of the lack of a motherly figure in his life. You see folks, Kurt's mom and Burt's first wife died a good eight or nine years ago. Poor Kurt is probably just overcompensating for the lack of a woman in the house. So Burt Hummel, I speak directly to you: instead of spending all of your money on your silly campaign, why don't you go out and buy your son some much needed testosterone. And that is how Sue sees it."

That is what put me here, in a crowded hallway full of insults. I could usually take the cruel jokes and even retort with biting comebacks, but this was different. My mom had always been a sore spot for me, and having her be the weapon they used against me broke my resolve and left me hurt and weak.

It was there, kneeling next to the pile of notepads and textbooks that I was desperately trying to gather, that he said it. I do not know who it was. I did not have the strength to look up at him after the cruel words left his lips. Pain like none that I had ever felt before ripped through me.

"It's probably a good thing your mom is dead. She doesn't have to live with the embarrassment of having you for a son."

I do not remember standing up. I do not remember leaving all of my stuff on the floor and running out of the school. I do not remember running until I could not run anymore, but I must have. How else did I end up at this park? I honestly had no idea where I was. I had never been here before and none of my surroundings were familiar. It also didn't help that I had left my phone at the school and I had no way of contacting my dad. I would borrow someone's phone, but the park was deserted.

I sat down on one of the old metal benches. I don't know how long I sat there. It was probably hours. Eventually I found myself lying across it, tears streaming down my face. I hadn't even realized I had been crying this entire time. It had long since gotten dark, and I was beginning to think I would have to stay here over night. I pulled my jacket tighter around me.

"Are you alright?" I nearly fell off of the bench when I heard the guy's voice. I sat up quickly and spun around, facing him. I wiped my blurry eyes, and my vision cleared. The person that spoke was a boy who looks about sixteen or seventeen, with dark gelled hair and hazel eyes. Any other day I would think he was very good-looking, but I was too upset to care at that moment.

"Are you alright?" He repeated. I scoff.

"Do I _look_ alright?" My voice comes out sharp and icy and he flinches.

"N-no... I guess not. Is there... can I help you in any way?" He asked gently. I open my mouth to tell him that he could help me by leaving me the hell alone, but I realized that I actually _did_ need his help, and pushing him away would be stupid.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked him quietly. He seemed relieved that I didn't snap at him this time.

"Sure." He handed it to me cautiously. I quickly punched in my dad's number, but it went to voicemail. I left a message telling him my situation and then hung up. I handed the phone back to the boy wordlessly.

"Is there anything else?" He asked quietly.

"Could you stay for a while... my dad will probably call back, and I need to be able to talk to him."

"Of course." He glanced at the spot next to me on the bench. When I didn't make any obvious move to tell him to stay away from me, he slowly sat down. We sat in silence for a while.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He almost whispered it. Honestly, I did want to talk about it. And I knew I couldn't say anything to my dad...

"Yeah. I guess so." He waited patiently for me to continue. So I told him everything. Not just about my problems today. I told him _everything_. And he listened to me. Finally, when I was finished, fresh tears running down my cheeks, he pulled me into a gentle hug. I stiffened for a second, but then relaxed into his warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry. No one should go through that kind of bullying." I noticed something in his voice when he said this.

"You sound like you speak from experience." I noted.

"I was also bullied for being gay. I had to transfer to Dalton Academy, which I attend now." He then told me all about his own bullying, and for the first time I felt like someone truly understood.

"Do you think it's odd that we know this much about each other, but we don't even know each other's names?" He asked suddenly, laughing. Having regained some of my confidence, I turned toward him and held my hand out, a smirk on my face.

"Kurt Hummel. Charmed I'm sure." He laughed, seeming delighted that I was feeling better.

"Blaine Anderson. And _I_ am definitely charmed." He winked. I blushed and looked away awkwardly.

"Sorry. Was that too forward?" Before I could answer, his phone started ringing. He glanced at the number and then held it out toward me. I answered it quickly.

"_Kurt? Where are you? What happened?" _My dad asked frantically_._

"I am at some park somewhere. I am not exactly sure where. And... Can I explain it to you later?"

"_I guess. But how do you expect me to come get you if you don't know where you are?"_

"I... um..." I turned to Blaine.

"I could give you a ride if you need one." He offered.

"Dad, I met someone at the park. He says he can give me a ride." After explaining to my dad that Blaine was my age and not some serial killer, he agreed to let Blaine give me a ride.

The first few minutes of the ride were silent, until Blaine turned on the radio. I didn't recognize the song, but apparently he did, because he started singing along. His voice was gorgeous. And coming from me that was definitely a compliment. We eventually reached my house, and he pulled into the driveway. He turned off the car, but I didn't immediately get out. All though I hated to admit it, I didn't want to say goodbye to him. He turned to me suddenly.

"Do you want to get coffee with me sometime?"

"Sure." I grinned. We exchanged numbers and I climbed out of the car. I waved as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Kurt! What- Why are you so happy?" My dad asked, shocked.

"I think I'm in love."


End file.
